


You Are Home

by LouOfTheDead



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Delinquent Yeonjun, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Gen, He's actually soft baby tho, Homeless Yeonjun, Homelessness, I wrote this instead of updating my other fic oop, I'll never finish this, I'm bad at this, Kai is kinda mean in the beginning but he'll change, M/M, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pining Choi Yeonjun, Rich Soobin, Soft Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Soobin lowkey sugar daddy, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Choi Soobin, Tsundere Yeonjun, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouOfTheDead/pseuds/LouOfTheDead
Summary: Yeonjun lost his life, his home, everything.He felt like he could never trust again.Until he met a strange guy who gives him a place to call home.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	You Are Home

**Author's Note:**

> Me:I could update my other fics? 🤔 
> 
> Also Me:or I can start a totally new one 🥰🤩
> 
> this is for the Yeonjun enthusiasts out there, I'm literally out to break your heart and then give you fluff. This was Also inspired by a Taekook Fic with the same kinda plot, but it got deleted.
> 
> This fic is in tribute. R.I.P that one Taekook homeless Taehyung and Rich CEO Jungkook fic I read like a year ago.

Choi Yeonjun, was homeless, for as long as 3 years, now. It was all so sudden, the change from living comfortably to having nothing was scarily quick, he had no time to process it, before he was forced to the cold streets of Korea.

Yeonjun grew up in a fairly well off home, being an only child, he got what he wanted most of the time. Things took a turn, when his father got addicted to gambling, throwing their money down the drain, he dragged his family into debt, and because of it, Yeonjun's mother took her own life.

Yeonjun took the news hard, losing his precious mother was devastating to him, he could picture her smiling face, from their once shared memories. Yeonjun blamed his father for what happened, he detested the man who ruined their family for selfish greed. Yeonjun's father sold his son to make up for the dept. Once he found out, he was furious, taking off without a single hint of hesitation, 'I'd be better off on the streets than here', were his thoughts. Not long after, Yeonjun was in a new part of Korea, the streets were busy, from people going to work. He was scared, all he had, was change in his pocket, and the clothes on his back.

It's been 3 years since he first became homeless, and he's learned a lot. Changed a lot too. For one, he's become really tough, on the outside that is, defending his precious spot to the death. Yeonjun was young and good looking, he had to be scary to survive alone here. Though Yeonjun wished to just cry and be held, he knows that he can't be.

He had to layer up for winter, collecting enough money to buy a cheap but good jacket, the days of not eating were worth it, because otherwise, he'd freeze to death. When it came to hygiene, he would use public bathrooms or even late at night, he'd use the pond in the park, though he'd get chased by the park keeper.

Yeonjun hated the looks of disgust he'd get, it made him feel insecure, he couldn't help being homeless, but people treated him like a diseased animal, it was humiliating. Sometimes, if he was lucky, he'd be able to spend a night in a shelter, he never gets to stay longer, as it's always busy there.

Yeonjun sighs, his 21st birthday nearing, he desperately needed to find work, it was difficult though, nobody would ever hire him, he was at his wits end. Yeonjun packed up his things, putting what little he had into his bag, that was worn out. Before slinging it over his s and getting up, he was going to go job hunting, and take any offer, he was that desperate.

Yeonjun sees a flyer for 'help wanted', it was for a bus boy, at a small local restaurant, this seemed ideal, Yeonjun quickly took the flyer and went to the restaurant's address. Inside, he saw people smiling and laughing, he suddenly felt intimidated, did he look homeless? how did he smell? what is he going to say- "Hey! what are you standing out here for?" his thoughts were cut short, by a chipper young blonde, with a smile.

"U-um, I'm here for the 'help wanted' sign?" it was more of a question than a statement. The young man gasped and dragged the poor bluenette into the restaurant. "I'm Beomgyu by the way! I'm so siked to hopefully get another coworker my age, Taehyun's kinda funny but weird, not that it's a bad thing, he just appears out of nowhere-", a small cute faced brunet appears beside them, Yeonjun jumps in surprise, but Beomgyu sighs, used to it, "Is this the potential new guy?", Taehyun asked.

Beomgyu nods, with an eager smile, "Hopefully! I hope he gets the job, he's super cute!", Yeonjun blushed at the compliment, trying to hide it with a glare, Beomgyu only coos though. Another worker approaches, this time, a good looking man with a kind smile, "Beomgyu, who's this?", the man asked, "Ah, he's here for the job opening, you know, after Jungkook Hyung left for a permanent job, and not a part time one", Beomgyu explained.

"Oh yeah, Kookie did quit didn't he? I can't tell because he's always here anyway, haha", the man laughs, turning to Yeonjun, who stilled, causing the man to laugh more, "Hey, no need to feel intimidated, I don't bite, I'm Hoseok, and you are?". Beomgyu gasps, "Oh yeah! I totally forgot to ask for your name!", Hoseok rolls his eyes at the younger. "I'm Yeonjun.." he replied to them, wearing a small smile on his lips.

"That's a nice name! Well, we hope you get the job, Yoongi's just telling Jin that you're here, he'll probably call you in any moment!" Hoseok smiled and patted Yeonjun's back, who shrunk a bit in fear. "Hey, don't sweat it, Jin's a great guy, just be funny, and you'll do great!", Hoseok reassured.

Soon enough, the man who Yeonjun assumed is Yoongi comes out, giving Yeonjun a tap on the shoulder and a 'Good luck, man', before Yeonjun goes into the small office. There, sat a handsome man, with a charming smile, Yeonjun was struck by his handsome features.

"Ah, you must be here for the bus boy opening, yes?" Jin asked, Yeonjun nods with a smile, "Yes, that's correct", Jin looks at him, "You've got great features, are you alright with the pay? How are you with cleaning?" Jin asked, "Uh, Well, I honestly will take anything, I'm kind of desperate for money right now, and I'm fairly good at cleaning", Yeonjun replied honestly. "Hm, good good, now for the final question...do you know any good dad jokes?", Jin looks at him, seriously, "Um, why didn't the golfer wear his socks? Because he's got a hole in one" Yeonjun laughs, and Jin smiled proudly.

"Any man who appreciates a good joke is a winner in my book, you're hired", Jin replied, "You start 8AM on Monday, I'll need you to fill out your uniform size and other information" Jin said, Yeonjun was stunned, shocked he got the job. Yeonjun filled out his information, putting his address as near some random cafe, though it killed him inside, he couldn't let them know that he was homeless, he didn't want to lose his first job.

Afterwards he leaves the room, the others waiting with anticipation, he smiles and tells them the good news, and they all immediately congratulate him, he liked them all already, they were nice and likeable, Yeonjun hopes become close to all of them eventually.

Sadly though, he couldn't stay forever, and had to leave. Yeonjun goes back to his spot, and sets up camp again, he closes his eyes and goes to rest, when a loud thud startles him, he looks up, and sees a handsome dark haired man, who was picking up belongings that he had dropped, Yeonjun, being the kind soul he is, goes over and helps him, as others just ignore him and walk by. Yeonjun helps him, with a warm smile, giving him his belongings, "Here you go" Yeonjun whispered kindly.

The man was really touched by Yeonjun's kindness, so much so, that he gave Yeonjun money, Yeonjun tried to refuse, but the man insisted before getting up and going on his way, Yeonjun was weirded out, and thankful, he wasn't used to all this kindness. He hopes to see the man again, so he can thank him for his generosity.


End file.
